TimmyxTootie:Too Many Cookies
by BabyPoof08
Summary: Tootie Is Eating Cookies Like Carzy. And Timmy Don't Know Why? Will Tootie Stop Eating Cookies? Read The Story To Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! BabyPoof08 Here. ;) Here Another TimmyxTootie Story.**

**Too Many Cookies**

It Was A Happy Day. The Sun Was Out. The Two Was In Inside Feeding The Girls. The Girls Had They Bibs On. The Babies Was In They Highchair While Timmy And Tootie Feed Them Mush Banana Baby Food. The Girls Had The Baby Food All On They Faces.

Timmy Said: Boy! They Sure Loves This Stuff. Tootie Said: Yeah. Timmy Said: But I Don't See How They Eat This Stuff. I Mean. It Smell Wreid And It All Mushed! Tootie Said: You Don't Know Anything About Babies Timmy, Babies Loves Things That Are Sweet And Mushed.

Timmy Said: Okay. But Why It Gotta Be Mushed? Tootie Said: Because Babies Don't Have Teeth Yet. So They Gotta Eat Stuff That Is Soft And Mushed. Timmy Said: How You Know All About This Stuff? Tootie Said: Well... Cuz I'm A Girl Duh!

Timmy Said: Oh That's Right. The Two Start Laughing. Suddenly Tootie Baby Sister Annie May Took The Bowl Out Of Tootie Hand. And Ate The Baby Food Out Of The Bowl Real Fast. Timmy Said: WOW! THEY REALLY LOVES THIS STUFF! Timmy And Tootie Start Laughing.

Suddenly Timmy And Tootie Moms Came Up. Timmy Mom Said: The Girls In The Mess. Look Like They Need A Bath. Tootie Mom Said: I Run The Bath Water. Timmy Mom Pick Up The Two Girls And Left. Tootie Said: I'm Well I'm Hungry Myself.

Tootie Went To The Cookie Jar. She Got The Cookie Jar And Put Her Hand In It And Ate The Cookies Inside. Timmy Said: Boy, Tootie You Been Eat Cookies All This Week. Are You Okay?

Tootie Said While Her Mouth Full Of Cookies: Yes, (Chewing) I'm Fine. Timmy Said: You Know You Going To Get Sick If You Keep Eating Cookies Like That.

Tootie Said: No I'm Not Timmy. I'll Be Just Fine. Timmy Said: Okay Then. Later That Day. Tootie Was Still Eating Cookies Like Carzy. Timmy Said: Oh Tootie, How About A Kiss? Tootie Said: Hold On. She Kiss Timmy. Timmy Said: EWWWW! Your Cookies Is All Over Mouth .

Tootie Said: Oh Sorry Timmy. I'm Eating Right Now. Timmy Left The Room. Later That Night The Kids Parents Was Out. Timmy Got Up On Tootie. With A Grin On His Face. He Said: You Know Ours Parents Are Out. Tootie Said: So.

Timmy Said: You What To Do A Little Something Something? Tootie Giggle And Blush And Said: Okay Timmy. But Tootie Had Spit In Timmy Face With Cookies Cumbs All Over His Face. Timmy Sigh. Tootie Said: Oh I'm So Sorry Timmy. We Still Get To Do A Little Something Something Right? Timmy Said: We'll See.

**Well There You Go. ;) LOL! XD Will Tootie Stop Eating Cookies? Read The Next Chepter To Find Out! :)**


	2. The Tummy Ache

**Hi! :D Here Chapter 2! ;)**

**The Tummy Ache**

Timmy Said: Well Forget It. I'm Going To Bed. Timmy Cut Off The Lights And Got In The Bed With Tootie. While Their Sisters Was Next To Them.

Timmy Said: Tootie... Is Dark Heehee. Tootie Still Eating Cookies In The Dark Said: Yeah I Know... She Giggle. Timmy Said: So ... What Do You Said, LET"S JUST GO CARZY!

Tootie Said: Okay... And Maybe We Can Put Cookies Our Mouth. Timmy Had Cut Back On The Lights. He Said: NO! NO COOKIES! Tootie Said: Look, A 11 Year Old Girl Got To Eat.

Timmy Said: And A 11 Years Old Boy Needs Some Loving.

The Next Day, Tootie Was Still Eating Cookies. Timmy Was Sad Sitting At The Breakfast Table. He Said: My Girlfriend Eating Cookies And I DON"T KNOW WHY!

For The Past 3 Weeks Tootie Was Eating Cookies Everyday. Night To Day. Until One Today. Tootie Said: Timmy Can I Have Some Cookies? Timmy Said: I Know I Should'nt, But My Heart Tell Me To Do It.

So Timmy Went In The Kitchen. Tootie Follow Him. Timmy Got The Cookies. He Gave It To Tootie. Tootie Took The Cookies And Ate Them Down.

Timmy Said: Tootie, You Really Got To Quit This. Tootie Said: Don't Worry Sweetie. I Will Be Just Fine. Timmy Said: You Going To Get A Tummy Ache.

Tootie Said: Don't Be Silly, I Will Be Just Fine.

Suddenly Tootie Had Drop Her The Cookies On The Floor. And Hold Her Stomach. She Said: Ohhhhh, My Tummy Hurts.

Timmy Said: Tootie? You Okay? Tootie Said: Ohhh, I Don't Think So. Timmy Said: What Ever You Do, Don't Jump Up And Down. Tootie Had Jump And Up Down.

Timmy Said: I Said, Don't Jump And Down. Tootie Said: Oh Timmy, I Feel Sick. Suddenly Tootie Had Throw-up On Timmy. Timmy Said: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Tootie Said: Ohhhhh. Then She Had Fell Out. Timmy Said: MOM!!!!!!!!!!

**Well Folks, Tootie Is Sick. :( Is She Going To Still Eat Cookies? Is She Going To Be All Right? Read The Next Chapter To Find Out! :D**


	3. Nomore Cookies

**Hi Guys! :D Here's Prat 3! ;)**

**Nomore Cookies**

Tootie Was At The Doctor's. Tootie Was Fall Out On The Bed. Timmy Mom Said: Is She Going To Be Okay? The Doctor Said: Oh She Will Be Just Fine. She Just Got A Tummy Ache. Noting Bad. Well Kind Of... Timmy Mom Said: WHAT? The Doctor Said: Well, This Tummy Ache Can Last For A Long Time. Timmy Said: NOOOOOOO!

Then Doctor Said: But It Won't Last Long. This Means Tootie Can't Eat Cookies Til She Feel Better. And Not Too Many Either. Tootie Said: WHAT? The Doctor Said: I'm Sorry Sweetheart. But Do You Want To Be Sick? Tootie Said: No. The Doctor Said: Good. So NoMore Cookies For Awhile Okay? Tootie Said: Okay.

Later That Day, Tootie Was In Timmy Bed . Timmy Said: Awww. Poor You. Tootie Said: Yeah. Timmy Said: Want To Play A Game To Get Your Mind Off Cookies? Timmy Had Closed His Mouth Real Fast. Tootie Said: WHAT WAS THAT LAST WORD? Timmy Said: Noting.

Tootie Said: You Said Cookies! Timmy Said: Cookies? I Mean... No Didn't. Tootie Said: YES! YOU DID! Timmy Said: OKAY! I DID! BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY! Tootie Said: Awww Please! Timmy Said: No! Tootie Said: Awww Come On! Timmy Said: NOPE! Later That Day, Timmy And Tootie Was At The Stroe With Timmy Mom. Suddenly Tootie Said: Uh... I'm Going To Get Some... Uh.. MILK! Be Right Back! Timmy Mom Said: Okay, As Long You Don't Go Too Far And So That I Can Keep A Eye On You. Suddenly Timmy And His Mom Said: TOOTIE! Tootie Was Runing To The Cookies Prat Of The Stroe. Tootie Got A Box Of Cookies. Timmy Said: NO COOKIES!

Tootie Start Crying And Said: OH PLEASE TIMMY! LET"S ME PUT ONE IN MY MOUTH! Timmy Said: NO! LET'S GO! Timmy Was Pulling Tootie By The Legs. Tootie Said: Awwww.

**Awwww, Poor Tootie. :( Will Tootie Stop Wanting Cookies? ;) Read The Next Chapter To Find Out! :D**


End file.
